


Nyquil

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Rowena MacLeod, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Gen, Helpful Rowena MacLeod, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Whump, Sick Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: sometimes jack's human side is more present than he thinks and he wakes up unable to breathe through his nose and his head feeling like it's filled with goo.
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Nyquil

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven : Influenza  
> •×•  
> this is terribly short, i had no idea what to do with this one

jack stumbled into the kitchen with his hair sticking up in every direction, blanket around his shoulders and a small grimace on his face, the witch and the angel who were in the room immediately able to tell that he was not feeling well as he leaned against the doorway, no wonder he slept in so late; "i can't breathe through my nose." he pouted, his stuffed nose altering his speech, his sentence followed by a dry and weak cough.

"what feels bad?"

"everything."

"sounds like the flu."

"hooray." jack groaned as he plopped down in a chair, sniffling loudly and pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders, "your voice sounds scratched." castiel observed and the nephilim nodded, "hurts." he mumbled and rowena, who was sitting at the table, stood up, "there are two things i could do here, both involve tea but will take longer to make."

"absolutely not, his immune system needs to to get stronger."

"you're no fun, angel."

the witch walked over to the kettle, which was a bit warm already because she had made tea for herself not long ago, and she put it on heat for to get it hot again before going over to the cabinet and getting out the tea that she knew jack enjoyed; meanwhile, castiel had stepped towards his son and put a hand to his forehead as well as his cheeks, frowning as he detected a fever and he went to take away the thick blanket from around jack's body, but the boy had a death grip on it.

"jack, you're going to overheat."

"s'cold."

"that's your fever, it's making your body hot and the blanket will only overheat you."

jack just gave his father the best puppy eyes he could, which honestly didn't really take much effort, and the angel sighed, "at least loosen it a little." he tried and the nephilim loosened his grip on the blanket, letting it fall below his shoulders just as rowena brought a steaming mug of tea over, "there you are, sweetie. just the way you like it." she cooed and he thanked her, taking the warm mug into his hands and appreciating the warmth.

"does medecine work on him?"

"yes, but the dosage he needs is twice that for the adult recommendation, and he's not the biggest fan of nyquil."

jack grimaced at the mention of the cold medecine as he sipped his tea, really hoping he wasn't forced to take the vile stuff, but chances are he would have no choice and he'd have to take it, "if you make me drink that, you have to watch spiderman with me."

"deal."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
